7's Punishment
by MovieGal007
Summary: 1 get tired of 7's rebellion and decides to punish her. Why I think 7 ran away, and took the twins. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

"Where is that blasted girl?" 1 grumbled out loud pacing the throne room. "She'll be the death of us all."

7 had snuck off again…to scout in the emptiness. Her inability to obey his commands, worked 1's wire nerves thin.

No matter what he did, 1 couldn't control her. She was head strong, spirited. He could control 2, 6 and 5 with ease, the twins took a bit of threatening and the destruction of some of their papers here and there but they were also controlled. But 7…1 squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow at the thought of her.

Glancing out the window of the throne room he watch the moon rise. No punishment he gave help. He took her belongings, she found more. He forbad her from going out, she snuck out anyway. He sent 8 to beat her, he was beaten instead.

He drummed his fingers and stared into the emptiness, he had to think of something. Movement caught his attention. There she was. Her pale form flitting in and out of the silver moon beams.

Graceful but with such strength behind her movements. He watched her dancing among the garbage, so free and full of life, a bit before he got an idea. 1 got a terrible, awful idea. The perfect punishment.

He had allowed her to be to free, that wouldn't happen again.

"8!"

At his voice the largest stitchpunk appeared from behind the book, the little nook that served as the entrance to their bed room and the emergency escape route.

"I have a job for you, and I need you to get me some supplies."

* * *

7 happily picked her way across the emptiness, having found the gizmo 2 requested. She had no idea what it did but if it made 2 happy it made her happy. She was lucky to have such a great family. Sure 1 and 8 were pains but she could handle herself and she was the only one, besides 5, who could somewhat understand the twins.

7 looked up towards the throne room window expecting to see one scowling down at her. Funny, he wasn't there. Maybe she had actually gotten away with it tonight. Sneaking in and out, she hated 1's angry lecturing about her disobedience.

Hopping in the bucket lift. She took it to the next floor to the work shop. There she met the happy faces of 2 and 5, they cared. It was nice to be cared about.

"7! My dear girl, we were getting worried." 2 started coming forward to embrace her. She didn't care for touching too much but…she sighed it was nice, being held.

"W-we were starting to get worried…it's after dark." 5 smiled shyly.

"Sorry it took me longer then I thought to find this." She pulled out the small gizmo from a rough rag sack.

"Smashing my dear haha! You found it!" 2 gleefully grabbed the gizmo, taking to over to the work bench.

5 put a hand on 7's shoulder "You've made his day." She smiled back and yawned.

"Tired?" 5 asked her a bit of concern in his voice.

"A little." 7 admitted to him. With 5 and 2 she could always be honest, even show a little weakness. With the others she couldn't.

At her admission 2 looked up from his work, the glass lens made his optics almost comically large at a distance.

"7, why don't you go rest? 5 and I will wake you when were done." 2 smiled a secret knowing smile. This was a gift for her and she was completely unaware of it.

She nodded complying. 2 and 5 both loved her and such a warming feeling was rare nowadays. 2 was a father and 5 like a brother.

Crawling into her bed a few rooms down, 7 felt so happy.

It did last long….

An hour after 7 had gone to bed her door was quietly pushed opened and a large shadow blocked the light.

8 was quiet, part of him didn't want to do this. 7 looked like a angel sleeping, her face soft and pale, her gears whirring lightly. He slowly shuffled over to her bedside and steadied himself. It was an order, he had to obey.

Carefully he pick up 7's warm, soft form. Her optics blinked open as she began to struggle. 8 locked his large arms around her small frame and squeezed. 7 began to see spots, she tried to call for 5 but no sound came out. Everything went dark as she ceased struggling, her head hanging limp. At her lack of movement 8 instantly released his strangling hold and placed her limp form over his shoulder.

Yes, he was not happy about this…

"I'm cold." Was 7's first thought as she opened her eyes. She nearly jumped once she recognized her surroundings. She was in the throne room against the wall, to the left of 1's throne, opposite 6's paper nook. The sky outside still very dark.

"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself moving to stand up. The clink of metal and her inability to move her hands made her look down. A molded sliver band bond her wrists together, a chain hung from the bottom and connected to a metal ring in the wall.

7 panicked and began pulling furiously trying to free herself. She could only move about 6 feet from the wall.

She looked around desperately for a weapon or something to pry herself free. She saw nothing.

7 was so wrapped up in the thought of freedom she did not see 1 approach.

"See what happens when you won't follow the rules?" He voice, smug with self satisfaction.

"1!" 7 nearly screamed, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Not until you learn to follow the rules, I will be keeping you close. Someone needs to keep an eye on your rebellion." 1 held up a small metal key. "The only way for you to be free is to obey me, until you learn that you will remain here."

7 braced her leg against the wall and pulled, the chains didn't budge an inch.

1 smiled coldly and went to sit on his throne her curses, shouts and death threats all music to his ears. This will break her, 1 was patient he could wait for her subjugation to be completed.

All the while mismatch optic stared from the corner made of paper and ink.

An hour after she awoke, 1 retreated to bed. 7 had stopped cursing him, her voice box hurting.

Another hour had passed and 7 curled herself into a tight ball on the ground her back pressed to the stone wall. She was freezing and shivering hard.

"Could have at least given me a blanket." 7 grumbled to herself, shivering harder as another cold gust came through the throne room.

Her wish came true as a moment later something warm and soft was draped over her. She opened her optics just in time to see the striped stitchpunk 6 shuffle away, as if he was afraid. 6 had always been under 1's power and seemed afraid of the others. Well everyone but 5 anyway.

But before he returned to his paper corner she gently called to him, careful not to wake 1 or 8. "Thank you, 6." He gave her a quick nod before disappearing back into his nook.

7 grew sleepy as her body began to warm up. She would think of a way to free herself in the morning, or perhaps 5 or 2 would convince 1 to let her go. Either way she had to get free.

She wouldn't last long like this….

A/N: Well what do you think? Let me know any thoughts you have on this story. : )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

7 awoke to the sound of voices shouting. Rolling over to face the voices, she had the faint realization she was no longer warmly covered. Her blanket had been taken away.

"1 this is absurd, You can't possibly keep 7 like this 1! It's barbaric!" Her optics opened to the sight of 2, defending her and 1 watching him with absolute anger. She had never seen 2 like this, so full of anger that he was shaking.

"I can do whatever I want to protect this family. She's a Curse! An Abomination! A threat to everything we've worked for."

5 cringed at 1's raving and 7 took notice him. Hiding close to the bucket lift a few feet behind 2. He was afraid, to afraid to come nearer.

7 locked optics with 5. She opened her mouth to call to him but as she tried to speak her voice box throbbed painfully.

Instantly, 5 dashed towards her, his fear of 1 momentarily forgotten. He had seen the pain that crossed her optics, the way her bound hands had moved to her throat. 5 kneeled beside her.

"7? What's wrong?" his voice filled with concern.

She tried to speak again but the pain was too much. Sighing softly, she merely settled for shaking her head slowly. 5 didn't seem to understand, he placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, to draw her out into telling him what was wrong. 5 couldn't believe what he felt when he touch her fabric…she was freezing.

5 turned, still kneeling ,never releasing his grip on 7's shoulders, facing 1. And for a rare moment 5 spoke to 1, not with weakness or waver, but with strength in his voice.

"She's freezing! Didn't you even have the decency to give her a blanket?" 5 felt like raging against the leader. No one deserved to be bound to a wall, left to freeze at night. Especially not 7.

5 stopped glaring at 1 as 7 leaned into his body, her icy form made him shiver but he did not pull away. 7 was desperate for warmth at this point. She hoped 5 wouldn't be upset with her sudden…cuddle.

" A blanket is a privilege. One she hasn't earned yet." 1 spoke gripping his staff tighter. "Speak like that to me again and…" He tapped his staff hard and 8 approached 5. 5 cowered, but did not abandon 7's side.

7 tried to yell at 1 but only a slight squeak came out. 5 noticed and held her closer.

2 rushed in front of 8 but addressed 1. "Surely this can all be worked out? Eh 1? Perhaps 7 could just stay closer…or… remain in her room or…"

"No! We have Rules!" 1 interrupted 2. "Until she learns them, she will remain in the pitiful way you see her here. Now go!"

"B-but she can't speak… C-could I at least…?" 5 started.

"OUT!" 1's command was not disobeyed this time. 8 chuckled and approached the duo, cracking his metal knuckles. With sad looks pointer her way 2 and 5 retreated to the bucket lift, down to the workshop.

They couldn't help her now.

7 was so bored all day she thought her mental gears would stop working. She wanted to run and jump and move. Being still this long was unnatural to her. At least she wasn't so cold. 1 and ordered 8 to build up the fire in the little furnace by the far wall.

She had tried struggling against her bonds again but she was not a match for a strong silver circle and a heavy iron chain. 1 spent most of the day, lecturing her or glaring at her. She glared back since right now she was still too sore from yelling last night to speak to him.

3 and 4 had come to see her at one point. 7 had seen the bucket lift come up while 1 was in the other room. As she saw the twins emerge, 7 stood to greet them. It had only be a day and yet she missed them terribly.

They made a dash for her only to be blocked by the form of 8, appearing it seemed, out of the air. 3 and 4 silently cried out and held each other. Now blocked from 7, the one they loved so much.

The twins blinked rapidly at her, 7 for her part, missing most of it. But she understood…Come…Back…Later…She nodded and with that, before 1 could return to the throne room they ran off, away from 8 and back down the lift.

The moon again was rising when 1 and 8 retired to bed. 1 had let the fire burn out early, using a blanket 8 had brought him to keep warm, to ensure the throne room would be bitter cold tonight. He would break her and for icing on the cake, he paused just inside the hole in the wall. Wrapped in warm, soft, fuzzy material 1 turned back locking optics with her already shivering form.

"Sweet dreams 7." She charged at him, halted suddenly by anger forgotten chains. She landed hard on the cold throne room floor.

1 laughed at her, as he disappeared behind the book.

She growled silently and sat with her back against the wall, her knees drawn up the her chin. She wanted to stay awake as long as she could. She hoped the twins would come back.

She waited…

* * *

A time later, the wind whistled through the throne room. He hoped it would hide the sound of his footsteps from 1 and 8.

With slow care 6 crept towards 7's pale form. He watched her curl against the wall, knees to her chest trying to keep warm. Her pure white form shivering, while the wind sung. It seemed pretty somehow, 6 mused but it wasn't right, he knew that. He wasn't as crazy as 1 said he was. He wasn't stupid either. Just…afraid. 1 had told him the others were cruel and would hurt him…and yet, 7 seemed so different.

Like 5, when 6 accidentally torn his side trying to get more paper, 5 had been kind in fixing him up. He wasn't afraid of 5.

He had been watching her all day as 1 continued her punishment. He had tried to ignore the shouting and hatred 1 directed towards her. He had tried to focus on his drawings of the source and the 9th of them. 1 was scary when he was mad…and he seemed always mad.

6 had tried to ignore the clanking of metal as she once again tested the bonds that held her, but now he couldn't ignore her.

He could not ignore the quiet uncontrollable whimpers that escaped her lips. A protest to the cold that surrounded her. He could not ignore the way her slight shivering dance with the wind had become violent and cruel. He couldn't ignore the look of loss in her optics.

The striped stitchpunk, her elder technically, crept closer stretching out the blanket in his hands to cover her. Other than her shivering she was still. Perhaps she was asleep?

He was proven wrong as his last few stepped pulled her out of her frozen state. 7 lifted her head and looked at him. 6 froze. Maybe he should go back?, but she smiled weakly at him, brighter when she saw the blanket in his hands.

"I…I thought 1 took it away." 7 spoke softly, her voice still tender. 6 hurried over and wrapped her gently.

"I..I t-took it back…before 1 could see…I-I..didn't want you…to be.. hurt more." His voice was soft, fear just at the edge of it.

"Thank you." 7 smiled but this time 6 didn't leave right away like last night. He seemed shyly curious about her.

"D-does it hurt?" He asked, his hands gripping the key around his neck.

"A little." 7 didn't feel like talking much but 6 didn't seem to be taking the short answers as a hint. 7 didn't want to be rude, she was a bit lonely and she never really had gotten to know the little artist.

6 sat on the floor just outside her six foot limit. He was still a bit afraid. As 7's body began to warm up, 6 began to shiver.

She took notice.

"6, are you cold?" He nodded at her.

"Maybe you should go to bed? I know it's warm." It was true. 7 was well aware that 2 and 5 had built him a warm bed. They had built everyone their beds.

"C-can't…no blanket…"

The words hit 7 hard. This was 6's blanket, his only blanket. He had given it to her sacrificing his own comfort for hers.

7 hung her head sadly, "6, I can't take your only blanket." She began to remove it from her shoulders, not an easy task in her current state.

"N-no no…" 6 entered the zone of 7's reach and replaced the blanket over her shoulders. He wouldn't be able to stand it tonight if she made those unconscious, uncontrollable whimpers again. She stirred feeling in him he didn't understand. A feeling to protect, strange for him because he was always so afraid of everyone else.

7 felt shocked, she didn't know 6 well but, him freezing for her sake. No, she could tough out for a night. 7 tried to take the blanket off again. 6 stopped her, this time wrapping the blanket around them both and sitting as close as he dared to her.

7 said nothing while 6 tapped his pointed fingers together. The silence was strange. 6 was used to silence in the throne room but this was different. This was a shared silence.

"I'm sorry." 7 whispered and 6 looked at her.

Confusion written on his face, he slightly tiled his head, trying to figure out the apology. Had she done something to him? He couldn't remember.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I should have talked to you more often. I feel bad about that."

"Oh No no…I..I should apologies…I never…I feared…" 6 couldn't find the words, but very slowly he placed his arm around her shoulders closing the small gap between them and in that gesture 7 knew she was forgiven.

7 leaned into 6 and felt him stiffen for a moment before melting against her as well. It wasn't long before 7 drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of running and fighting the beast, of dancing with the wind among the remains of humanity, the trash of the emptiness.

She dreamed of her freedom.

* * *

5 couldn't sleep. He paced the work shop floor back and forth. 2 had retired about an hour before.

"If I only wasn't such a coward." 5 buried his face in his hands. No, he couldn't get down. He had to finish 7's gift. Maybe 1 would release her soon. 2 had promised to ask again tomorrow. 5 rubbed his eye patch, lovingly and returned to work on her gift.

* * *

3 and 4 shivered as they approached the bucket lift. They wanted to see 7 so badly, they were willing to ignore the cold to cuddle her and cheer her. They had read enough books to understand the damaged being imprisoned could do to someone. True it had only been a day, but they had never known a day 7 wasn't exploring or practicing fighting or playing with them.

They had even brought her a blanket, holding it between them.

As they rounded the corner 3 grabbed 4's arms hard. He flashed his irritation at his brother rough handling but 3 wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the bucket. There sitting in the lift was 8 playing with his magnet. He's goofy Oohs and Ahs, often made the twins giggle but not tonight.

Rejected they hung there little heads and returned to their room.

They wouldn't see 7 tonight….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

6 stayed awake as long as he could, enjoying the feel of another being pressed against him. It had been so long, so very long since he had been touch or held. He was careful not to move, fearing she would pull away if he disturbed her slumber.

She smiled in her sleep mumbling a little and 6 smiled back. This was nice. If only he could stay like this, feel the closeness of another, maybe 1 wouldn't let her go? Maybe she could stay…forever? Remain his, here in this state. No, no that thought was wrong. 6 frowned, she needed to be free, would he really wish this cold, lonely life on anyone else? No.

6 gently ran his pen tipped fingers over her head, shoulders and her closest arm. She smiled more and cuddled closer, her head falling into his lap. 6 felt a tingle rush up and down his spine. So wonderful, so beautiful, so very soft. 6 glanced around and seeing no one watching him, he continued to stroke and play with her. There was no malice in his actions, no pervasion, only his innocent curiosity overpowering any fear of reprimand or punishment.

He continued from her head in his lap, down her shoulder and down her side when suddenly she shifted. Panic filled 6, he knew he was sharp. Had her hurt her? 7 giggled lightly in her sleep, smiling wide. 6 understood at once. He must have tickled her. He knew what tickling was but never had done it before. Tightening his mouth into a thin line 6 sat on his hands resisting an urge to keep poking her side, making her laugh more.

It was a strange bubbly thing, laughter. Frail and fleeting. He had only heard it once before. He had said something funny and 5 had given a real honest laugh, not just a short chuckle or polite smirk.

6 himself had never laughed.

Smiling again he looked down at 7 and wrapped her more completely in the blanket.

6 was happy…

* * *

5 was not happy. He hadn't slept a wink all night and as the sun began to kiss the sky with pale pinks and yellows, he hurried to the bucket lift.

As quietly as he could, he raised the lift to the throne room. As it came to a halt his optics darted to 7's place in the throne room. There she was cold and alone leaning against the wall, sleeping.

5 had no way of knowing 6 had only left her a moment ago as he heard the bucket lift coming. 6 feared for 7. Feared what he saw 1 doing to her while she was held bound to the wall. He saw more terrible things in his visions.

One large and one small optic watched from the dark as 5 approached 7. He bent reaching to touch her.

"Don't…Please…don't." 6 called to him from the dark, freezing 5's hand mid stretch. 5 turned looking at him. 7 continued to sleep.

"6, what do you mean don't?" 5 asked but 6 didn't seem all there as he came over.

Hunched and clutching at his key he spoke again. "Don't please…7 can't…he'll hurt her…"

"Who?" 5 was afraid he already knew the answer.

6 clutched now at his head, digging his sharp fingered into his mop hair. "Free her…dying…light..dying.."

"6?" 5 asked as the form quickly retreated to his paper ink corner. "6…?"

" 6…W-what…?" 7 had awoken rubbing at her optics. 5 kneeled to her.

"How's your voice today?" 5 inquired.

"Better." She whispered

He put a his hand on her shoulder, she felt so…weak. His optic looked into her and he bit back a sharp sound. 7's optics were usually so bright, so fiery, full of life but now…It looked like warm embers in her eyes. No longer bright burning fire.

5 connected it…what 6 had said, free her, the light dying.

7's spirit was dying….

5 had no words. But he tried desperately to make small talk, stammering here and there talking about the twins and 2's inventions and the things 2 had found in the emptiness.

He stop talking about outside when he saw sadness flicker over her optics.

"5?" she whispered.

"Y-yes 7?"

"Please…help me?" her voice pleaded. At that moment 5 became firm. He would find a way, he would, he…

"What are you doing here?!" 1 shout kept 5 from responding to 7 and he shivered in fear.

"1… I was…just visiting." 5 started.

"Visiting is not allowed without my permission." 1 began to close the gap and a sleepy eyed 8 came out from the nook in the wall.

"You were plotting weren't you? To free her! This worthless girl. "

"No…I…I mean…I never plotted anything." 5 pleaded.

1 stopped considering 5 with a sharp optic. "No…you're not smart enough for that. But that harlot, she's behind this isn't she? 8!" 1 bellow the bodyguard's name.

7 looked dully up from the floor a bit of fire returning.

"5 didn't do anything. Leave him alone." 7 spoke, not demanding or pleading but so neutral.

So unlike herself, 5 thought.

"My precious girl," 1 smiled wryly. "I don't blame him for anything." He snapped his metal fingers and 8 grabbed 5 pinning his arms behind him. "You on the other hand…"

1 raised his staff and brought it down hard on 7. Chained to the wall she had no defense. 7 curled into a ball protecting her inner gears as best she could. Again and Again he struck her until…

" Please don't…No, No more please…you mustn't…" 6 came dashing out of his corner and carelessly tossed his body over hers taking another two blows before 1's angry subsided.

"6? What are you doing…out of the way. She needs to be punished." 1 growled.

"Please no more." 6 begged optics filled with fear. He gently tugged on 7's chin, trying to lift her optics to meet his.

"Say sorry…please…say sorry to 1…" 6 begged her.

Then 5 heard something he thought he would never hear in his entire existent.

"…sorry…" 7 whispered. 1 smiled cruelly.

"Good girl." 1 reached down and patted her head like one would a young child. Turning to 5 he spoke.

"You are forbidden from visiting without my permission. And you…" He turned on 6. "Never interrupt like that again or…" He raised he staff and 6 retreated as fast as he could.

5 glanced at 7 who was looking back at the floor still kneeling on her side. He had to talk to 2 and the twins.

Hurrying away from the scene he took one more look at a self satisfied 1, retiring to his throne, and a weakening 7.

He would save her…somehow.

Just before he dropped to far out of sight, down the lift, he heard 1, order 8, to bring 7 a blanket.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

5 practically flew into the work shop with 3 and 4 at his heels.

"We have to do something 2. 7's losing it." 5 sounded so upset as he continuously stroked his eye patch.

2 frowned as he paced back and forth across the work shop. The twins cuddle close, sitting on the work cot, watching 2 pace.

5 continued. "They light in her eyes is going out…and..and she…she said sorry to 1!" 2 stopped pacing so fast he almost fell and the twins flashed rapidly. 7 would never say sorry unless something was really wrong. 2 had been hoping she could hold out longer, but now, he sighed.

"Let's me go talk to 1, perhaps I can talk some sense into the old goat." 2 put on a brave smile but was truly worried inside. 7 was a strong, spirited girl. He loved her like his own daughter. As he made the quiet trek to the bucket then up the lift. He wondered if it was as bad as 5 had made it out to be. As 2 exited the bucket lift his optics took in the scene around him.

It was much worst….

7 was indeed on the floor in the corner, her pale fabric seemly hanging from her still frame. She clutched a red rag close and it reminded 2 of the blood humans lost as they died. The contrast between the two colors was dramatic. She continued to look at her knees that were drawn to her chest, quietly picking at a bit of the rag. 2 could see the frayed fabric on her wrists. She had been desperately trying to get out to do that much damage, 2 thought. The twins had practically kept him up all last night with their worry for her and now seeing her only after 2 and ½ days of imprisonment. 2 saw their fears were justified.

"What are you doing here?" 1 asked from his throne. 2 came politely to stand in from of 1. He noticed sadly that 7 barley glanced up at him. She was humming softly, trying to stay safe in her own little world.

"I was hoping 1, that you would give me permission to visit with 7? Or perhaps let the twins visit? They miss her terribly." 2 smiled at the cruel leader, he was fuming inside. 7 never did anything deserving such a cruel punishment. Sure, she talked back to 1, snuck out but…this…it was too much. 1 seemed to be thinking his fingers rubbing under his chin.

"Perhaps…perhaps you can visit her for just a bit. The twins may come up tonight, but only for a short time. Can't have her getting to excited, now can we?" 1 smiled.

2 bowed, thanking 1 and slowly walk towards 7. Not wanting to show 1 how despite he was to be by her side. She continued humming softly, refusing to look at him till he sat beside her.

"7?" 2 questioned quietly.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hi 2…"

2 felt something burn inside him as he looked at her. 5 was right, the bright glow that surrounded her, that WAS 7… was fading away. She was becoming subservient and lost. 2 shivered at the thought of a lost soul. Unable to contain himself, 2 placed an arm around her, drawing her close.

"How are the twins? I miss them." she asked almost in a whisper, well aware 1's gaze had not left them.

"They miss you too. 1 said they could visit tonight." He watched a smile cross her face.

"I would like that." She fiddle with her chains a bit, rotating her injured wrists. 1 watched closer as if she would break the chains with her thoughts.

2 ran his finger over her fraying wrists. She shuttered, pain in her face.

"7? I should fix this." 2 spoke softly. She shook her head.

"1 won't let you. He would have to let me go for you to fix it and he won't risk it. He thinks I would run away. I would too." 2 watched as a bit of fire return to her optics. " I would run away into the emptiness and never come back."

2 nodded gently. Keeping her close, keeping her warm. Only for a few moments more…

"2 that's enough of a visit. You should head out now." 1 waved his hand and 2 slowly rose, letting go of 7. She reached for him but immediately slopped when she saw 1 staring at her. 7 had already shown 1 enough weakness. It had to stop. She returned her gaze to her knees and began humming again.

She didn't watch 2 leave, she already missed him.

* * *

As soon as the sun began to go down, 3 and 4 ran to the bucket lift. 2 said 1 said it was okay for them to visit. As fast as they could the wound the bucket up to the throne room. They had tried to remember everything for the past few days to show her. They wanted 7 to be happy. 2 had warned them she was a bit weak but, she was 7. She had to be okay…right?

As they reached the top. 4 began to rush towards 7 but 3 grabbed his arm. 1 was still on his throne. They had to pay their respects before they could go see 7. She appeared to be sleeping, her body wrapped in red fabric.

Slowly they approached 1, nervously holding each others close, they bowed to him. He grunted taking note of them and sitting up taller in his throne he spoke.

"I see you've come for a visit?" 3 and 4 nodded vigorously. 1 looked at them, board. Children were so useless. "Very well go, but no memories." 1 waved them off with his hand and they rushed to her.

Unable to be quiet about it 3 and 4 pounced playfully on 7's sleeping form. She let out a bit of a cry as her optics flew open. She batted at the twins with her bound hands weakly, till she realized it was them. A smiled crept across her face. Her twins were here.

She watched 3 and 4 study her for a moment, cataloging before she spoke. "I'm so glad you guys are here. I missed you."

3 and 4 hugged her again, they had missed her too. Having a quick conversation 3 and 4 decided to cheer her as best they could since 1 said no memories.

Smiling mischievously, 3 and 4 began to tickle 7. She yelped in surprise as the darkness of the throne room and her bondage retreating from her mind laughter taking over.

" Ha ha 3, Ha 4! Ha ha ST-Hahaha-OP! Ah ha ha ha." 7 wiggled trying to get away from their quick little hands.

Mismatched optics watched her laughter from the dark corner until 1 bellowed.

"Stop making such a racket!" 1 hated useless noise.

But 3 and 4 ignored him and continued to tickle torture 7, who was laughing wildly now and kicking her feet. They couldn't stop now, just as the light was returning to her optics, she need to be happy. She needed to feel wanted, loved. She needed to know they cared. At least that's what 3 and 4 thought.

"Oh for Creator sake, 8! 8, come put a stop to this nonsense." 1 called. 8 did not appear from the bedroom they shared.

"Gargantuan cretin, probably playing with his magnet again." 1 grumbled as he stormed off to fetch 8, 3 and 4 released 7 from there tickling grasp.

As her gears began to slow, 7 looked at them so grateful and the twins knew they had done something good. She smiled and held them as best she could for a moment before she spoke.

"Better go now, 8 will be out soon." They nodded and hurried off, blinking flashes of love and missing her until they were out of sight.

Mumbled curses at 8 for being so slow as they reemerged but it didn't faze 7 much.

She knew now she could survive this, no matter what it takes. She wouldn't let 1 break her.

She had to be strong…

And all the while 6 watched from his corner and hoped. Perhaps 7 would let him tickle her too? He liked sound, especially the sound of her laugh. He had seen the future, her time here was growing short.

He wanted to enjoy her presents in the throne room.

While he could….

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I really like reading what people think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

7 yawned, sitting quietly against the wall. She pulled her rag blanket closer. 1 and 8 had gone to bed about two hours ago and she was waiting to see if 6 would make an appearance.

After the twins had escaped 8, 1 had belittled him for almost an hour. 7 was positive 8 didn't understand any of it. Well, only that 1 was mad at him. She snorted, heck, 1 had even used some words she didn't know. 7 felt kind of bad for 8. She guessed that when 1 had no one else to beat up on emotional, he must beat up on 8.

7 yawned again and closed her optics. She began to lightly dose when a soft shuffling of feet roused her. Looking up she saw 6 a few feet away. His own blanket wrapped around his shoulders, she smiled and beckoned him closer with her bound hands. He paused, thinking about it but when she scooted over to make room his hesitated no longer, plopping down on his bottom, near her.

She smiled at him, but his optics stayed locked on the floor, his hands mindlessly playing with his key. Her smiled faded.

"You okay 6?" 7 asked softly.

He turned, mismatched optics looking at her. No one had ever asked him that before. He looked away again before mumbling.

"D-didn't need my blanket…didn't think..you'd talk to me." 6 shivered a bit.

She bend her head down to enter the field of vision and smiled. "Of course I want to talk to you. I was waiting up to see if you'd come out." 6's gears fluttered. She did care! Someone cared!

6 carefully slid closer to her till there shoulder were just touching. 7 wasn't paying but attention, seemingly lost in thought. 6 gave her a sideways glance.

She saw and smiled at him weakly. "Sorry 6, I just…I miss the sun." True, the sun rarely showed itself through the polluted skies but it's warm glow would be there, especially at sunset.

6 hesitantly reach out a hand and placed it comfortingly on her arm. He noticed the fraying around her wrists had become worse. A sign of her still seeking freedom. She must be in such pain, 6 thought. He said nothing. He knew it couldn't compare to the pain in her…heart? They didn't have hearts but all the same…they could feel, even 1 could feel.

7 sighed and leaned back into 6's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled. He didn't have visions when he was with her. It was almost like she chased them away, just being so near.

The sat together in silence for the next hour. Until 7 spoke.

"Thank you 6, for everything. You…you've made these nights…tolerable."

6 smiled and nodded. "W-welcome 7." He knew this was one of the last night he would spend with her. He had seen it. He knew at this moment 5 was picking he way across the emptiness with 3 and 4, seeking the library. He knew they were going to look for information that might help free 7. Although 6 didn't know exactly where this library was, he knew 3, 4, and 7 would live there soon.

And they would be happy….but he…he 6…would be miserable. He knew 1, with so few other to take his anger out on he would focus more of it at 6. 6 knew the beatings he would take at both 1 and 8 hand's. He shivered in fear at the future and 7 drew him closer thinking he was cold.

6 sighed and closed his optics, but that didn't matter now. He just needed to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

His short life.

* * *

5 slowly picked his way across the dark, shapeless mass that was the emptiness. His crossbow drawn and ready. The beast was out here but…he would rather face the beast then 1. 2 had suggested they might be able to remove 7's chains without the key but since 2, 5 and the twins knew nothing about picking locks, they were on the way to the library 2 and 5 had seen through the telescope.

If anyone could find what they needed in one night it was the twins. The flashed excitedly at the idea of cataloging and doing research but 5 had been firm. Only information regarding lock picking tonight. The twins had agreed.

The trip was surprisingly easy, only one little hiccup when 5 tripped and let out a started yell. He was so grateful 3 and 4 had come with him. Though if anything bad happened to them… if the beast…no, he wouldn't think of what ifs. 5 would protect the twins with his life even if he was scared.

The library was a huge mass of books. The hole in the roof letting in enough moonlight to see by. With a quick click 3 and 4 were off before 5 could even warn them to be careful.

5 shook his head, the loved the twins but they could be so…reckless. He hurried after them. If anyone could find a book on picking locks the twins could and 5 would learn from them, whatever he needed to in order to save 7.

5 soon lost track of them….5 panicked.

"3! 4! Where are you?" 5 clutched at his cheat, gears threaten to whirr out of control. Where could they be? What if a beast got them? Or books crushed them? Or they fell from someplace high? 5 was beginning to see spots as his panic attack got worst.

Feeling faint 5 grabbed onto the nearest thing as his vision began to darken. The thing was soft and warm. It flicked and click at him…sighing, relief flooded 5 as he passed out…it was 4.

4 watched 5 pass out and smiled. 5 had a tendency to over react but that made the twins love him even more. With great care 3 and 4 moved 5 out of the middle of the room and over towards the books. Leaving him to sleep but refusing to go far the twins continued the search. Overlooking so many things to catalog broke their little gears but they had promised 5…locks only.

When 5 came to an hour later he found 3 and 4 staring at him grinning like idiots.

They had the answer……

They showed him quickly what he would need and how to do it. 5 smiled grew and grew. He knew, with 2's help, he could make those tools and that by this time tomorrow night, 7 would be free.

As the trio hurried back to the sanctuary, before 1 noticed they were missing, 5 could help but worry. He would free 7 but then what? If she remained 1 could…would lock her up again.

What would happen to her…?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

6 slept blissfully with 7 in his arms. Only leaving this tender moment as the first pinks of day began to kiss the sky. The night was over, with it his perfect dream. 7 would be gone tonight, like the wind. He couldn't begrudge her that. If he could leave he would, but no, his place was here. Drawing the source.

He bent his head down, mismatch optics looking at her closed sleeping ones. With great care and balance 6 leaned his face to her, tiling slightly as not to bump optics. He couldn't, he shouldn't but he brought his cloth lips to her and kissed her. She was so sweet! Like…like…like the best dream 6 ever had but better.

6 knew it was wrong, stealing a kiss, but she had stolen so much more, without even knowing it. She shifted and he withdrew, back into his corner of paper and ink dripping like blood. Back into his dark imprisonment. Leaving sweet 7 in the light.

7 was dreaming when she felt something warm and soft brush her lips, tickling slightly. Her optics fluttered open to the empty throne room. She knew 6 must have slipped off when the sun came up. It was brighter now, 1 would be up soon to harass her. 7 tried her bonds again and forced her lips tight biting back a gasp of pain from her frayed wrists. Her arms burned up and down.

7 couldn't stop a whimper escaping her throat as the pain lasted longer than ever before. She winced setting her hands carefully down in her lap.

"So you are in pain?" 1 spoke and 7's head snapped up at his voice. She hadn't heard him come in.

She did not move as 1 lifted himself straighter and moved to her. With a swift movement he caught her bound wrists in his staff and raised them for a better look. It was all 7 could do to keep from crying out in pain.

1 narrowed his eyes examining her damage. Yes, the fraying was to the wiring and metal. She would be in a great deal of pain from that.

1 spoke softly to her. "Perhaps I could allow 8 to take you to 2 to get fixed. Would you like that?"

It was a perverse, passive aggressive question but 7 was resolved now. She knew how to answer.

With optics carefully focused on the floor she spoke. "Yes….please."

1 smiled so sickly sweet, he placed his hand on her head. "Very well…8!"

At his designation, 8 lumbered out and towards 1 cracking his knuckles ready to beat 7, if she had been insolent. 1 stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"7 appears to be injured 8. Take her to 2." 8 looked sad, like he really wanted to punch someone, but a command was a command. In part he was glad he was taking 7 to be fixed. Though he would never show it.

Without unbinding her, 8 unhooked the tall loop from the wall and pulled 7 to her feet. 7 stood and wobbled, like a new born, her legs felt foreign and strange. She took a few steps following 8, when her footing faltered and she tripped, without being able to catch herself with her arms she hit the ground on her side. Still having enough sense to roll to the side and not fall flat on her face.

1 watched her lay on the floor for a moment struggling, to get her legs under her, to stand. 8 just stood there. "Carry her 8." 1 commanded. He was obeyed.

8 slung 7 over his shoulder and took her down, down in the bucket lift, down to the workshop.

2 and 5 were still sleeping at this hour as 8 pushed passed the red fabric that served as the door to the work shop. He dropped 7 to the floor and she shouted in sudden pain at being treated so roughly.

"Could have put me down gently!" She snapped glaring at 8, unable to stand without aid. Her loud voice awoke 2 and 5 right away. 2 was quicker then 5 in getting out of bed and heading to 7 on the floor.

As 2 reached for her 8 spoke. "1 says fix her." With that he dropped a silver key on the floor and backed away covering the door with his bulk. 5 saw the key and almost kicked himself. He could have skipped the library trip. Maybe have made a copy but….with 8 right that that wouldn't be happening.

With fast fingers 5 retrieved the key and placed it in the silver band lock, with a twist, it clicked loudly and released. 2 slowly eased the band off of 7's torn wrists, she hissed in pain at the motion.

"Oh my dear." It was worse than 2 had thought. Her wrist were raw, wiring almost torn through. Noticing her struggle to stand and walk, 5 took one arm and 2 the other leading her towards the work cot.

As 2 began to repair the damaged wires and fabric, 5 whispered into 7's receptor. "Wiggle your legs while you up here, try to get feeling back. Be subtle."

7 nodded and began to hum like she had so often in the throne room, only this time she kicked one leg out then the other following the rhythm of her song. 8 lifted an optic brow but seemed to think nothing of it. 2 gave her leg a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to continue it. He knew she needed to work her gears and springs, especially if 5 was going to free her tonight.

The spear and shield were complete, lovingly crafted by 2 and 5 to protect her in the emptiness. That's where she would have to go. She wouldn't be safe here any longer. 2 glanced at 5, knowing his apprentice was deeply saddened by this realization. Truth was 2 was saddened as well, 7 was like his daughter. He loved her so much. But if anyone could survive the emptiness alone it was 7.

2 slowly crafted her wrist back to normal. As good as the day she was created, he thought. 2 caressed her hands a bit and looked at her. He adopted a rough voice so it would not matter if 8 over heard.

"Don't fray them again, young lady." 7 was shocked, 2 had never scolded her before but then he winked. 7 smiled inwardly.

2 had a plan……


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This idea had been in my head for a long time. Just a couple chapters. My idea of why 7 left and why she took the twins. Just a small break from my story 10 and 0.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 9 is property of Focus Film.

* * *

6 never came...

7 waited and waited but he never came out of his inky corner. She knew he was there, she had seen him before sunset drawing and humming. He was quiet now…possible sleeping? She didn't know. Well if he was sleeping she certainly wasn't going to risk waking 1 or 8 by calling to him. 6 had been staying up with her every night. Poor little guy had to be tired. Still…she felt lonely.

7 had been very careful not to reopen her injury when 8 brought her back to the throne room. Walking this time under her own power instead of being carried. 1 smiled wickedly in triumph at her from the throne. She had not struggled at all since being taken away. 7 had watched him hauntingly act like he won, that she was concurred now and forever. That she would be fearful and obedient, loyal to him and him alone. Ugh, another 8, she was sure that's what 1 had in mind.

No, she shook her head in the dark of the throne room pulling her rag covering closer. She was just acting now…it was an act. 7 mentally reassured herself at she was only playing a role and that 1 had not taken her spirit from her.

Playing….it was only ….a part….

* * *

"Are you ready my boy?" 2 gently asked 5, touching his arm. Tonight was the night. Her gifts had been hidden quite well at the entrance. The plan was for 5 to free her as quick as he could and lead her to the back entrance of the sanctuary. A small crack in the wall just big enough for the stitchpunks to use. The main reason? It didn't face 1's window. No chance he or 8 would see her go.

5 nodded silent. He had his lock tools and the bit of wire and fabric, he would leave making it look like she freed herself. 5's gears were aching, if they got away with it he would never see her again. He looked sadly into 2's optics. His mentor smiled slightly.

"It's for the best. She'll be free."

"I know." 5 whispered as he turned to walk the long lonely walk to the bucket lift. His gears were heavy as he slowly and silently wound the bucket up. Going extra slow to keep the noise to a minimum. It wouldn't help things if 1 woke up.

5 couldn't believe he was doing this. 7 was like his little sister. She was created after him and all. He hated 1 for treating her like this but 5 was afraid of what life would be like without her here. He smiled to himself recalling a time soon after she was created. He and her had had their first and only real argument. He had won….though in an unconventional way. 7 had tensed, expecting him to strike her, like 1 had already done so many times. 7 being only a few days old, two and a half to be exact, already understood pain, a thought that bothered him. 5 had decided sometime during their argument that she needed to learn the opposite of pain. He had come at her, charged her really… and as he predicted, she raised her arms, covering her face, protecting her optics…and leaving her oh so sensitive sides open to attack. He could still recall the way she shrieked and wiggled as all her angry melted away in a fit of giggles. 5 remembered every word…

"This is called tickling 7….do you like it?" 5 voice was playfully cruel.

"Haha ha Ah hee hee haha tee hee ha!"

"I'll take that as a yes…Say I was right and I'll stop." 5 purred.

She shook her head no, all the while laughter pouring from her voice box.

He had pinned her now, arms above her head, back against the wooden floor of the lab. 5 was vaguely aware a small crowd consisting of 3, 4, 2 and he was pretty sure somewhere in the far back 1 had gathered to watch.

5 smiled down at her…"Then I'll just have to tickle you…forever!" 7's optics went wide with horror. 5 smiled widened, she wasn't very old yet and probably thought he would tickle her forever.

Still keeping her arms pinned above her head with one hand, 5 slowly reached for her sides once more.

"Youwereright!"

She blurted it out so fast, 5 thought he had misheard. "What?"

"You were right!" 7 yelled out again.

He had let her go then and helped her up. Though she held a playful grudge until she got revenge anyway. And it had been three fold revenge since she had gotten the twins to help her. 5 stifled a laugh. Whenever he thought of this event it made him laugh, like he could still feel the tickling. 2 had mentioned something about sense memory. 5 sighed….it was more than that.

7 could hold a conversation really well, when she wanted too. 5 could talk to 2 but sometimes it was nice talking to someone…more your own age. 6 sometimes couldn't talk or really express himself and living in the throne room. 5 was too scared of 1 to visit much.

And the twins…oh the twins would miss her. They knew of his plan but they didn't know it was tonight. They would have begged and pleaded her not to go even after 5 freed her. The twins weren't above begging, 5 knew they would throw themselves at her feet and beg and beg and plead. 7 would give in if that happened. 5 couldn't let it, she had to go. No telling what 1 would do to all of them, including the twins if she was freed and didn't leave.

The bucket lift reached the throne room and with as much stealth as he could muster 5 stepped out.

* * *

6 wanted to go to 7. 6, 7…it seemed so right. Tonight she would be taken away, spirited to the library until the 9th of them came. Then it would be only a short time before it would be the end of most of them. 6 knew this, all too well.

6 was bad with goodbyes, goodbyes were like forgetting, he could never forget…wouldn't…not her.

6 drew his knees to his chest and slowly rocked himself to sleep, remembering the joy of each past night he was by her side.

By dawn she would be gone…

* * *

7 was vaguely aware the bucket lift had come up. She was almost asleep herself in the cozy dreamy almost asleep state.

She opened her optics as a shadow crept towards her.

"5?" 7 asked wiping sleep from her optics.

"Hey 7…it..it's me." Shyness bled into every word.

"What are you doing here?" 7 whispered.

5 knelt at her side. "I've come to free you, well 2 helped give me the courage and the twins found the book on locks so…" he reached for her bound hands and just before putting the pick in the lock he spoke again.

"If…When I do this 7…you won't be able to stay here…1…he would punish all of us."

"I know." She nodded and 5 began.

It went faster then 5 expected. He knew he was a good study but wow. 7 rubbed her wrists as she smiled at him.

"Let's go." He whispered and beckoned her to follow him to the bucket lift. 7 hesitated and looked towards 6's corner. Still no sign of the little artist.

"I'll say goodbye for you, I promise, but please 7….we have to go." She nodded and followed. Glancing back at the scene 5 had set. It was perfect, the bit of frayed white fabric left there, the bent thin wire. 1 would think she escaped alone.

As the bucket headed downwards 7 sighed, she was going to miss them.

"This way." 5 whispered leading 7 toward the back of the sanctuary.

"But…this is a dead end 5." 7 whispered back.

He smiled and pushed aside some rubble. There it was a crack in the wall just big enough for them.

"2 found it while scavenging…He thought it would be best, if we kept it a secret. Speaking of 2, he…we made these for you. It's dangerous out there…in the emptiness."

7 at first had no words great enough to express her thanks at the beautiful gifts of spear and shield. Both were lovingly made, she could see that. They would be a constant reminded that someone out there in this desolate world loved her.

"Oh 5." 7 hugged him tightly. "Thank you and please thank 2 for me." She smiled letting him go.

7 grabbed the new weapons and hurried to the crack. "Please say goodbye to the twins and 6 for me…and look after them."

"I will."

With a whoosh of cool night air, 7 was gone. 5 waited a moment then another before replacing the junk covering the hole.

Turning towards the bucket lift, 5 couldn't help but feel the sanctuary would never be the same.

At the time he didn't know how right he was…

* * *

The twins were waiting for her just around the bend. They had no way of knowing which way she would go but this seemed the most likely.

As she approached they flashed desperately for her to stop, well aware she might run right past them….leaving them here at the sanctuary with….8. The twins shuttered at the thought. They weren't safe without 7. In her few days of captivity 8 had been….hurting them… knowing they couldn't call out… 8 had been doing, very bad things to them. The twins clutched each other tightly begging her again to stop with their optics. She slid to a halt near them.

"3? 4….you shouldn't be out here." 7's voice filled with concern as she took the scene before her in. The twins we shaking and not from the cold, they were afraid. The kind of fear that only comes from being afraid for your life. She noticed the strange oil stains on their cloth. What had happened to them?

"Guys what…?" 7 found herself latched onto, silent sobs were felt in her fabric as the twins buried their faces into her.

7 out of instinct began to rub there hoods and shush them. "Shhhh its okay, I'm here it's okay."

"But your leaving…."3 blinked.

"Please don't leave us to be hurt…." 4 flashed, quickly reburied his head and sobbed again.

"Hurt?" 7 questioned. 3 being the older and slightly stronger twin lift his face and project a five second film of what 4 meant. Of what had happened to 4 and himself.

It was short but it was more than enough, 7 now understood where the oil stains on their fabric came from.

"I'll kill him…" she growled turning back towards the sanctuary.

3 and 4 grabbed her flashing.

"No, he's strong…Too strong…just take us with you…please…please take us away."

She couldn't say no to that…but…

"Guys, I don't know where I am going. Or what will happen, you won't be safe."

3 and 4 didn't give up. "Yes safe…with you…" They smiled and 7 melted.

"Come we'll…show you place…great place…" 3 and 4 took her hands.

And hand in hand the twins lead her towards the library and their future together….

A/N: The END! Let me know what you think. : )


End file.
